Humans Can Lick Too
by TheFullMetalAngel
Summary: Home alone, with her ever so faithful dog, Winry Rockbell starts to get a weird feeling as night approaches. Something was in her house or was there? Whether or not she wanted to, she would find out in the morning… Slight EdWin.


Yeah, so the idea came from a little story I read online, and it kinda freaked me out, so I decided to turn it into a fanfic! Isn't that great? Well anyways here it is…

* * *

Humans Can Lick Too

* * *

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine for one night," Winry stood at the front door seeing her two friends off.

"I don't know Winry, you shouldn't be left completely alone, with Aunt Pinako out and such." Ed said, a certain tone of uneasiness in his voice.

"I'm not a child you know, I can take care of myself. Besides, I'm not alone I have Den with me. Right?" Winry set her hand on Den's head, receiving a cheerful bark in return.

Ed looked down to Den not fully convinced. "Fine, " he sighed, "we have no choice anyway. Make sure all the doors and windows are locked before you go to bed, okay? We will be home tomorrow late in the afternoon."

"Okay mom," Winry rolled her eyes. "Bye guys."

"Bye Winry, stay safe." Al opened the door, letting the early morning sun beam into the room.

"Knowing what kind of trouble you two get into daily, I should be telling you guys that. And Ed," Winry shot him a icy glare, "Break my automail, your dead."

Ed made some unintelligible noise before Winry continued, "Okay then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

With that Winry stood at the door and silently waved to the two brothers as they made their way out of the house.

~Out side~

"Brother?" Al looked over to Ed.

"Something didn't feel right in that house. Something didn't belong there."

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind, it's nothing."

"Don't worry about Winry so much, she can take care of herself, like she said."

"Keh, I don't worry _that_ much about her, I just want to be safe."

"Uh-huh, keep telling yourself that." Al whispered to himself, a smile making its way on his face.

~Rockbell residence: 1:34 am~

Winry stood up from her work desk stretching her stiff muscles. She picked up her latest design, which she had been working on all night, and admired the very detailed sketch of Ed's new and improved automail. "I wonder what he's up to now…well that was a stupid question, he's probably asleep. Speaking of which," The blond looked over to her dog sitting beside the door, "Come on Den, let's go to bed."

Obeying her masters order Den stood up, remaining in her position by the door.

"Ed seemed worried about something. I wonder what got him so freaked out. It's not like I haven't been home alone before…"

Still thinking of Ed's strange behavior, Winry walked over to the door and turned out the lights before heading off to her room, with Den following closely behind.

Reaching her room Winry flicked the lights on and kicked the door shut after Den ran through, who took her place beside Winry's bed. Once the two were situated Winry turned off the lights, enveloping the room in darkness.

Immediately a low threatening growl resounded throughout the room.

Winry started to panic and snapped the lights on as fast as she could. Light back in the room, Winry saw Den come out of her defensive position and all growling ceased.

"Den! Geeze! Don't scare me like that!" Winry breathed a sigh of relief.

She checked around her room, just to be safe, and turned out the lights for the final time. Not another sound was made, in fact Winry couldn't hear any sounds other than Den's quite panting and her own pounding heartbeat. Satisfied, the mechanic went over to her bed and flopped down upon her mattress, completely exhausted. She let her arm slide off the bed and pet Den's head lovingly, "Goodnight Den."

Den turned her head upwards and licked the palm of her hand, returning Winry's loving gesture.

The two fell asleep, never taking notice of a dark figure outside, walking ever so slowly towards their house.

~3:21~

Winry awoke to an annoying dripping sound coming from the bathroom across the hall.

"Mmm, I'll jush fix it tamorro…" Winry mumbled only half awake. She put her hand down to pet Den, only to meet empty air, "Den?" Winry woke up a little more, "You there?" She was about to get up and look for her, but she felt a sloppy lick on her hand. She closed her eyes again and fell back asleep, with the reassurance that her dog was there protecting her.

~9:09 am~

Winry bolted up from her bed, not from a nightmare, but something just wasn't right in her house, she felt some strange presence.

She look out her balcony windows and saw the sky was covered with light grey clouds. She then turned to where Den was supposed to be sleeping, but found her gone. Her eyes darted to her door and found it to be slightly cracked open.

'Den is probably just down stairs…though how could she open the door? I must not have closed it all the way last night, yeah that's it.'

She threw the covers off and put one foot on the wood floor, making a faint creaking noise. As she climbed out of the bed she called out, "Den?" Not a sound was heard in the entire house, just an eerie emptiness.

Winry started to panic a little, 'something isn't right, Den's not here and I distinctly remember shutting the door. What if someone broke into my house, kidnapped Den, and is waiting right outside my door to kill me!'

"What the heck," Winry said out loud, "that's completely ridiculous. I just need to calm down."

Winry walked cautiously over to the door and snuck a peek through the small crack in the door. She stood up triumphantly, "There, you see that nothings there."

Drip. Drip.

'There's that annoying dripping sound again, I should at least go and see what is broken.'

Still warily she opened her door and stuck her head out looking quickly down both ways of the hallway, still not feeling that everything was safe.

Finding no apparent danger she walked across the hall, stopping in front of the bathroom door and listened. She heard a thick dripping sound through the door. She whipped her head behind her once again making sure she was still alone. Then all of the sudden the tense feeling she felt before intensified and she felt overwhelmed. Ignoring her brain screaming at her to stop, she opened the bathroom door and red flashed in her eyes.

Having lost all movement, she stood in the doorway, eyes staring in disbelief. Blood, pools of blood on the floor, smeared across the floor and limp motionless figure flopped over the curtain rod. If she weren't so terrified she might have screamed or run away, but she could hardly even think. She looked harder at the figure and to her horror registered that it was Den. Across her neck there was a huge gash, probably silencing the dog at once. Her automail was entirely gone along with one of her hind legs and the other leg was sticking out in an unnatural position. From head to paw, the animal was covered in cuts and gashes.

Drip.

Blood now slowly dripped into the puddles below, the body almost completely empty of the red liquid. Her beloved dog had been mercilessly slaughtered.

The sound of something down stairs snapped her out of the sickening trance and she clasped her hand over her mouth, trying to muffle her scream. She took a step forward, but lost the strength in her legs and she fell against the counter, gripping onto it as if her life depended on it. She didn't even notice the blood that had stained her clothes.

She forced her eyes away and looked to the wall on her left, where a small mirror was hanging.

But instead of seeing her reflection she saw blood smeared across the mirror, forming the messy red letters, 'Humans can lick too'

She briefly remembered when she had woken up earlier that morning.

Another yell resounded through the house as she read the cruel message in front of her, but she shut her mouth quickly thinking she heard someone down stairs. She listened and heard footsteps coming up the stair slowly, distinctly hearing the sound of metal, like the sound of a sword being drawn.

'What do I do?!!'

She then heard footsteps coming down the hall, and a quiet chuckling grew louder and louder.

'He's going to kill me too!'

Her legs having no more strength, she fell down to the floor and tried to crawl away from the door, however she didn't make it far before a figure clad in black stood right out side the bathroom. Her vision blurred and she couldn't see who was standing in front of her, but she had an idea. She shut her eyes tightly shivering from both the cold and terror.

"Just leave me alone you heartless murder!" Winry cried and continued to scoot further away. She heard him take a step forward and flung her hand at him, no doubt splattering blood upon his face. "Get away!"

"Winry, calm down it's ok." The man came and stood right in front of her.

"No!!" Winry flailed her arms, sending blood over all of the walls. He caught her hands and pulled her up gently, "Winry, it me Ed. I need you to calm down and tell me what happened."

"Ed?" Winry blinked her eyes furiously trying to focus on the person holding her up. Fierce golden eyes came into focus and she saw that the person in front of her was indeed Edward, 'Thank goodness.'

"Ed! Someone's in the house, he was in my room this morning, he kil- kill-" Winry couldn't finish her sentence, she could not bring herself to say the words. She probably would have fallen back down onto the red floor if Edward had not been supporting her.

"I need you to stay here. I am going to check the house and see if the bastard is still around."

"No, you can't leave me alone!" Winry grabbed on to him desperately.

"I'll seal the door on my way out, so you'll be safe. I will be back soon I promise." Ed led her over next to the door, so she wouldn't be sitting in a puddle of blood, and set her down gently. But the poor girl was still shaking. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly, "I swear I wont let anything hurt you."

Winry just nodded her head. Ed took his leave, sealing the door with alchemy just as he had said. And there Winry sat, covered in blood, locked in her bathroom, waiting for Edward to return. She tried to stop the tears that were streaming down her face, but they would just not stop. Her eyes traveled to her black and red dog then to the words formed on the mirror. She shuddered just to think about that.

Then she heard something on the other side of the door, it sounded like footsteps. However these were not Ed's, they sounded much heavier. Winry froze and she tried not to breathe heavily. "I may not be able to get you now girly, but I will be back…and next time it wont only be a lick." Then she heard him walk away from the door and back down the hall.

Winry tried really hard not to scream, but she could not stop the terror growing in her. Somewhere in the distance she could hear an evil, sickening laugh fading ever so slowly away.

* * *

Well hope you liked my first fanfic. Please review if you can, I would like to know what everyone thought of it. Thank you!

Oh yeah and the reason Ed came back, he just thought that something was up so he came back early and stuff.


End file.
